Love Is Selfish
by zhizuka no shitsuji
Summary: "forehead, aku pikir rencanamu bukanlah hal yang baik. Err,,, maksudku, kau tidak akan puas bila menyimpan dendam padanya, percayalah padaku" "rencana ini yang paling terbaik, pig" rasa sakit akan penolakan cinta pertama dan penghianatan teman baiknya membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri dengan balas dendam... Sasusaku/slight Narusaku & Naruhina/Slight Sasuhina...


Hallo Minna, sebelumnya saya berterima kasih kepada para readers yang mau membaca fanfic geje saya. Mungkin beberapa sudah pernah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini, sayangnya saya ingin merepublish fanfic ini dengan tujuan untuk memperbaiki cerita baik plot maupun alur. Namun, saya berterima kasih kepada para readers yang sudi untuk mengklik review pada fanfic sebelumnya. Mungkin tidak ada yang salah dengan fanfic terdahulu, namun saya merasa kurang puas sehingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk merepublish bahkan mungkin mendelete karya yang sebelumnya. Namun untuk fanfic ini, author masih memikirkan untuk merepublish maupun mendeletenya. Oleh karena itu dukungan berupa review dari readers yang merangkap sebagai senpai sangat membantu. Oleh karena itu tolong berikan review yang bermanfaat demi kelangsungan fanfic ini…. Arigatou

"**forehead, aku pikir rencanamu bukanlah hal yang baik. Err,,, maksudku, kau tidak akan puas bila menyimpan dendam padanya, percayalah padaku"**

"**rencana ini yang paling terbaik, pig"**

Disclamer

Naruto purely had of Masashi Kishimoto

And I am purely have Love Is selfish.

Happy Reading

**" Love is never selfish"**

"Forehead, buka pintu kamarmu sekarang juga! Aku sudah muak membiarkanmu seperti ini!" seru seseorang yang aku kenali adalah Ino, sahabat sekaligus saudara angkatku yang berambut pirang tersebut. Dari teriakannya aku dapat mengetahui bahwa dirinya sangat cemas melihatku. Namun aku tidak mengerti, keinginanku cukup besar untuk membuka pintu tersebut, memeluk tubuh ramping sahabatku dan menangis tersedu-sedu di punggungnya, namun aku tidak bisa. Tubuhku tidak dapat diajak kompromi. tubuhku tidak mau bergerak kemanapun, hanya dapat terbaring lemah di ranjang kamarku, sedangkan otakku, lupakan. Perasaan ini membuat otakku tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik, jadi lupakan saja.

Mendengar suara Ino yang melengking tersebut, mau tidak mau membuatku akhirnya bergerak untuk duduk diatas ranjangku. Kini kondisiku tidak terlalu buruk, air mataku sudah mengering sekarang. Dibandingkan sebelumnya, aku bahkan tidak tidur untuk menangisi pria yang membuatku seperti ini, yah pria yang membuatku merasa mendapatkan harapan yang begitu besar, pria yang aku anggap menyukaiku sejak lama, dan pria yang menghancurkan perasaanku berkeping-keping. Beberapa hari ini, perasaanku sangat kacau. Mendengar kabar yang mengiris relung hatiku, membuat diriku menyiksa diri selama beberapa hari di kamar tanpa menyentuh makanan dan minuman yang Ino berikan padaku. Ia terlalu baik mengantarkan makanan di depan pintu kamarku setiap harinya walau aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali. Kuakui, mendapatkan masalah seperti ini aku merasa kurang dewasa. Aku tidak dapat menanggapinya selayaknya orang dewasa, menanggapi dengan berlapang dada dan berusaha untuk tegar, itu yang biasanya orang dewasa lakukan menghadapi masalah sepertiku ini, tapi nyatanya umur tidak menentukan tingkat kedewasaan seseorang, lihatlah dengan usiaku yang sudah mencapai angka 25 tahun, aku masih tersudut menangis di kamar dengan tersedu-sedu seperti anak remaja yang sedang pertama kalinya dilanda kegalauan cinta dan tidak mau keluar sampai orang tuanya membujuknya, benar-benar memalukan.

Tapi walau aku coba untuk bersikap dewasa selayaknya, mencoba untuk tegar menghadapi situasi sesulit apapun, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri perasaanku yang hancur karena dia. Pria yang menorehkan luka batin kepadaku. Pria yang sanggup membuat aku tersenyum di kala sedih, namun membuat luka yang membekas dalam dihatiku. Aku membencinya, namun aku juga mencintainya, terlalu dalam, hingga aku tidak dapat melupakan semua perasaan ini, perasaan cinta dan benci, dua hal yang kontras namun bila disatukan akan menjadi suatu perasaan yang abstrak dan aku sendiri tidak tahu artinya.

"keluarlah Sakura, aku mohon" ujar Ino terakhir kalinya. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu responku yang mengacuhkannya beberapa hari ini. aku tahu Ino bukanlah tipe penyabar, bertahun-tahun bersamanya membuatku mengenal bahwa dirinya mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi diriku yang dalam situasi seperti ini, dan aku hargai itu. Aku berpikir mungkin inilah saatnya aku keluar, dan menyongsong kehidupanku yang baru tanpa adanya air mata, putus asa karena cinta, dan melupakannya. Ya, pria pertama yang aku cintai sampai saat ini yaitu Naruto Namikaze.

Entah sejak kapan aku menyukai pria pirang bermata biru tersebut. Yang aku tahu adalah pria tersebut dapat membuat perasaanku senang dengan canda dan tawaannya. Bila bersama dengan dirinya, aku merasa sangat nyaman dan semua beban hidupku dapat terlepas setidaknya, membuat aku tanpa sadar bergantung dengan senyumannya, tawa dan kelakarnya. Tanpa aku pungkiri, aku juga bergantung akan kasih sayang dan rasa pedulinya kepadaku yang adalah anak yatim piatu. awalnya Aku pikir, dia yang adalah temanku sejak SMA pastinya menyimpan perasaan khusus kepadaku sama seperti perasaanku kepadanya, karena melihat kebaikannya yang tulus dan tanpa pamrih kepadaku yang aku rasa berbeda dengan wanita lainnya termasuk Ino yang adalah temannya juga, dan ternyata salah. Ia hanya kasihan kepadaku. Catat, hanya kasihan padaku, karena walaupun ia tahu perasaanku sebenarnya, dia tetap memilih wanita itu. Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berani merebutnya dariku, ah tidak. Sebenarnya yang bisa membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepadanya hanya karena pandangan pertama. Wanita yang memiliki segalanya di bumi ini, wanita sempurna dari keluarga baik-baik dengan segala kebanggaan yang dimilikinya, wajah yang cantik disertai dengan tubuh yang sempurna, keluarga yang bahagia dengan gelimpangan harta, dan pendidikan yang baik. Semuanya ada padanya, yah bila dibandingkan dengan diriku ini, hanya pria bodoh saja yang mau memilih sebongkah emas bila disampingnya ada sebongkah mutiara yang bernilai harganya. Yah begitulah diriku bila dibandingkan dengan Hinata. Hinata yang dahulu adalah temanku, sekarang menjadi musuh besarku. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena dia adalah bosku. Dia yang menggajiku tiap bulannya, dan otomatis aku harus menghormati dan menghargainya walau sebenarnya aku tidak sudi. Sebenarnya, dunia bagiku terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Awalnya aku pikir, menjadi bawahan dari wanita yang lembut hatinya atau setidaknya dapat berteman baik dengannya dapat membuat perasaanku jadi tenang. Aku pikir, hidupku sangatlah Indah, setelah lulus kuliah aku akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan advertising terkemuka di Konoha dan langsung menjabat sebagai sekertaris direktur yang adalah Hinata, anak dari pemilik perusahaan Hyuga Coorporation yang terkemuka itu. Melihat perilakunya yang layaknya puteri bangsawan, dan tingkah lakunya yang tidak terlihat angkuh dan sombong membuatku ingin berteman baik dengannya.

Awalnya semua dapat berjalan dengan baik, bekerja sama di dalam pekerjaan, mau tidak mau membuat Hinata sangat bergantung padaku. Ya aku akui, aku merupakan seorang pegawai yang berdedikasi, padahal aku belum lama bekerja sama dengannya. Dimana, bila pegawai lainnya menolak lembur dengan alasan capai dan ingin bertemu dengan keluarga, aku akan senang hati melakukannya. Aku akan menerima semua pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Hinata, seperti mengatur file hingga sesuai dengan abjad, mencatat setiap kegiatan yang hendak dia lakukan, hingga menemui beberapa klien besar bila Hinata sedang berhalangan. Semuanya aku lakukan karena aku mencintai pekerjaan ini, aku mencintai perusahan ini, dan aku menganggap Hinata bukan hanya bosku namun teman baikku di perusahaan. namun semuanya salah.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melalukan kebodohan seumur hidupku yaitu memperkenalkan Hinata kepada Naruto. Awalnya aku merasa keputusan ini sangatlah tepat, karena Hinata memaksa untuk mempertemukannya dengan cinta pertamaku yang sering aku ceritakan kepadanya, dia penasaran ingin melihat pria yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku, dan disertai dengan nilai plusnya yaitu dapat membawa suasana menjadi ceria dan menyenangkan. Akupun dengan senang hati ingin mempertemukannya dengan Naruto, karena aku yakin dia akan senang berteman dengannya, dan Naruto adalah orang yang mau berteman dengan siapa saja. Mungkin dengan hal ini, Hinata yang sedang sedih dapat sedikitnya terhibur. Walau sedang bekerja, kami masih dapat menyempatkan diri untuk bercerita, dan alhasil semua yang merupakan rahasia kami terbongkar semua. Aku baru tahu bahwa Hinata merupakan anak yang sering dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak laki-lakinya, Hyuga Neji dan adik perempuannya bernama Hanabi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sehingga menjadikan dia sebagai seorang berkarakter pendiam dan sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang lain, dan dia mengaku senang bersahabat denganku. Dia juga bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya yang tidak berakhir bahagia. Dimana cinta pertamanya lebih memilih sahabatnya dibanding dirinya sendiri dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, hal ini menimbulkan rasa kasihan kepadanya, ternyata hidupnya tidak sesempurna yang aku bayangan.

Awalnya aku merasa pertemuan pertama mereka terasa biasa saja, Naruto yang senang dapat teman baru sedangkan Hinata yang mengaku merasa senang dapat tertawa lepas karena canda dan kelakar konyol Naruto. Awalnya aku pikir baik-baik saja, bertukar nomor handphone antar keduanya adalah hal yang biasa saja menurutku. Dan aku merasa bila Hinata berteman baik dengan Naruto akan lebih menyenangkan, namun itu adalah kenaifanku saja. Tanpa aku sadari, mereka berhubungan tanpa sepengetahuanku. Hubungan yang tidak sekedar teman saja, tapi lebih dari itu. Semuanya berlalu begitu saja, Hingga akhirnya hari itu datang, hari dimana aku pertama kali mengutuki diriku atas ketidakberuntungan yang aku alami. Hari dimana aku melepaskan seorang yang berarti dihidupku. Hari pertama aku putus cinta, dan hari dimana hatiku mati bersama dengan perasaanku ini.

Flashback On

" Sakura-chan, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu, dan aku hanya memperlihatkannya kepada satu orang saja yaitu kau!" ucap seseorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar disertai dengan cengiran khasnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran bergaya perancis yang bernama " Bon Appettit" yang merupakan restoran bintang tujuh yang ada di Konoha.

Pemuda itu adalah Naruto Namikae. Pemuda bermata biru cerah dan berkulit tan dengan senyuman yang menawan. Naruto Namikaze, pemuda sederhana yang tidak pernah memandang seseorang dari fisik maupun kekayaannya. Pemuda dari keluarga yang terpandang dengan aset yang terbilang cukup banyak. Ayahnya yang adalah seorang mayor di konoha dan ibunya adalah seorang dokter handal di rumah sakit terkenal tidak dapat dipandang remeh begitu saja. Ia sendiri bekerja di perusahaan milik kakeknya, menjabat sebagai GM (General Manager), karena ayahnya tidak mau menerima jabatan itu dan memilih menjadi seorang abdi masyarakat sehingga mau tak mau membuat kakeknya mempercayakan tampuk kekuasaannya pada Naruto.

Walau bergelimang harta, Naruto tidak pernah memperlihatkan kekayaannya pada siapapun, malahan dia lebih suka menunjukkan kesederhanaan. Biasanya Naruto mentraktir Sakura di kedai ramen kesukaannya bernama "Ichiharu" yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kantornya dan sangat menyukai kedai tersebut dengan alasan tidak ada yang dapat menandingi kenikmatan ramen di buat oleh paman teuchi dan anaknya Ayame tersebut. Ia bahkan berniat untuk membeli kedai tersebut, bila paman Teuchi berniat menjualnya kepadanya. Namun hari ini dirasa Sakura sangat berbeda. Naruto tidak mengajaknya ke kedai ramen langganannya itu melainkan ke sebuah restoran mewah di Konoha, bahkan hal yang mengejutkan lainnya adalah Naruto menyewa restoran ini untuk mereka. Sakura yakin pasti ada sesuatu tapi dia hanya menerka-nerka saja, tanpa tahu bahwa hal ini akan mengubah hidupnya sekarang dan seterusnya. Sakura memandang Naruto dengan seksama, Naruto terasa sangat gugup dan dipipinya terlihat ada semburat merah, Sakura juga merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto di bawah lengan meja. Walau disembunyikan, tapi Sakura masih dapat melihatnya, sesuatu itu seperti kotak kecil berwarna merah.

'Demi Kami-sama hari ini datang juga' pekik Sakura di dalam hati, hari dimana Naruto akan mengatakan isi hatinya kepada Sakura, dan bila Sakura beruntung, dia akan langsung melamarnya malam ini. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Sakura memerah, apalagi membayangkan dirinya berciuman dengan Naruto dibawah cahaya lilin yang membuat suasana menjadi tambah romantis.

" Ano Sakura-chan, aku harus toilet sebentar, aku merasa sangat t-te-gang" ucap Naruto terbata-bata namun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. 'mungkin Naruto sangat gugup sekarang ini' pikirnya dalam hati. Samar-samar ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang biasanya hiperaktif menjadi pemalu seperti ini. sepertinya ini adalah malam yang paling indah menurut Sakura, ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto seperti itu sebelumnya dan ia merasa harus mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik-baiknya

"Ba-Baiklah Naruto, si-silahkan, Take your time" jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. Jujur, ini pertama kali Sakura merasakan moment romantis bersama Naruto selama ini. ia mengaku, Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya kepada Sakura, dan sebaliknya Sakura yang masih konservatif berpikir yang harus pertama kali untuk melakukan tindakan adalah pria. Namun, Sakura berpikir cinta tidak perlu ditunjukkan dengan satu kalimat yang sering dilantunkan pada drama-drama di Tv, tapi dengan tindakan yang Naruto lakukan kepadanya, ia merasa sudah dapat merasakan bahwa Naruto menyukainya. Karena Sakura merasa ucapan itu tidak akan berarti tanpa tindakan.

Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya kepada Naruto. Ia harus bersikap seperti biasanya terhadap Naruto dan mengacaukan segalanya. Semua ini sudah lama dinanti-nantikannya, dan hari ini ia harus tampil sempurna dan itu artinya ia tidak boleh terlihat gugup dihadapannya. Setelah berpamitan, Naruto pun meluncur menuju Toilet yang berada di ujung restoran. Sebelum Naruto datang, Sakura segera merapihkan dirinya di depan kaca, ia ingin tampilannya tetap cantik. Dia sudah mempersiapkan hari ini dengan semaksimal mungkin. Menggunakan gaun berwarna merah muda yang sedikit terbuka diatas lutut yang memamerkan tubuh langsingnya disertai dengan sepatu high heels berwarna hitam yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja, namun jepitan bunga Sakura yang melekat di rambut indahnya mempercantik tampilan gadis ini. sambil merapihkan diri, ia jadi bertambah percaya diri, ia yakin Naruto pasti akan terpikat dengannya, dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

" aku pasti adalah wanita paling cantik saat ini" ujarnya memuji dirinya sendiri untuk menyemangati dirinya yang menunggu dengan rasa cemas pada sosok pria yang cukup lama berada di Toilet tersebut. Sesaat Sakura menyadari, ia melihat pantulan benda yang berada di dekatnya yaitu sebuah kotak kecil merah yang disembunyikan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu.

" Ini pasti karena Naruto sangat gugup, bahkan benda penting ini saja ia lupakan" kata Sakura dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ada keinginan Sakura untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Dia mengambil Kotak tersebut dan meletakkannya di Meja. "Apa aku harus membukanya, kan nantinya ini akan menjadi milikku juga. Tapi apakah Naruto akan marah jika aku langsung membukanya, ini tidak akan menjadi pinangan romantis lagi" ucap Sakura dengan nada kebingungan. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan semua. Dia akhirnya membuka kotak kecil berwarna merah tersebut dan matanya tidak dapat lepas dari pandangannya dari isi kotak tersebut.

Isi kotak kecil itu adalah cincin putih yang bertatahkan berlian yang membuat Sakura terpana. 'Naruto membelikannya untukku, ini sangat indah' pekiknya dalam hati, dan bila ini terjadi di dalam kartun mungkin akan ada background bunga-bunga di sekitar Sakura sekarang. Perlahan-lahan Sakura menyentuh cincin tersebut. kemudian dia memasukkan cincin tersebut kedalam jari manisnya dan agak longgar. Apakah Naruto tidak mengetahui ukurannya, kalau begitu mengapa ia tidak menanyakan Sakura atau setidaknya diam-diam mengajak Sakura ke toko perhiasan dengan alasan apapun yang membuat Sakura akan mencoba memakai cincin ini. Ini terasa sangat aneh. tapi dia segera membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh.

"Sa-kura Chan..." sahut seseorang yang berada di depannya. Naruto sudah berdiri di depan meja mereka sekarang. " Ano, maafkan aku Naruto-kun, sudah lancang membuka kotak itu tanpa sepengetahuan kamu" ucapku segera, Sakura tidak mau dipandang sebagai wanita agresif, terutama pada saat moment ini. Moment yang akan menjadi paling indah di hidupnya .

"baiklah, tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, setiap wanita pasti akan tertarik dengan benda seperti itu" Jawab Naruto, seakan memaklumi tingkah tidak sopan yang barusan Sakura lakukan. "tapi bisakah kau mengembalikan cincin tersebut ke tempat semula" ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada lembut. " o-okey, Naruto-kun, ini aku kembalikan seperti semula" Sakura melepaskan cincin itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kecil tersebut dengan muka memerah.

Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh, jika ini menjadi miliknya mengapa harus dikembalikan seperti semula lagi. Dengan sifat Naruto yang ramah dan cenderung terus terang, seharusnya dia berkata "baiklah Sakura, cincin itu adalah milikmu, dan maukah kau menjadi milikku". Dan ini membuat Sakura tambah bingung dan merasa aneh.

Sesaat Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan berbagai pikiran yang ada dikepalanya tentang kejanggalan yang dialaminya bersama Naruto saat ini, terdengarlah suara seorang wanita yang sangat Sakura kenal selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia cukup senang dapat bertemu dengannya di sini. Heh, tapi mengapa waktunya bersamaan dengan dirinya dan Naruto disini. " Halo Uzumaki Naruto, dan sekertarisku Haruno Sakura, apakah kita akan makan bersama di meja kecil ini?" tanya Hinata dengan suaranya yang lembut dan terlihat feminim tersebut. Sakura melihat tampilannya sangat cantik dipadukan dengan pakaian mini long dress berwarna hitam yang cocok dengan tubuhnya yang seksi. Sakura pun dengan isyarat mempersilahkan dirinya duduk menghadapku dan berada di samping Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, ternyata kau berada di sini juga, aku senang sekali" ucap Sakura jujur, ia senang dapat bertemu dengan Hinata yang jarang sekali ia temui selain ditempat kerja tentunya. Namun setelah kedatangan Hinata, Sakura melihat wajah Naruto bertambah merah, belum lagi tangannya lebih bergetar dibanding sebelumnya. Sakura merasa cukup aneh dengan perilaku Naruto sekarang, tapi lagi-lagi membiarkan Naruto seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa. "Maaf aku terlambat Naruto-kun" ucapnya dengan suara lembut dan langsung menghadap Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura yang duduk disamping Hinata mengerjap tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang sepengetahuannya jarang bertemu dengan hinata dapat seakrab itu bersamanya hingga menggunakan embel -kun yang hanya diberikan pada orang yang dekat padanya. Sakura merasa cukup aneh dan sedikit takut, takut semua impianku hilang dan hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi tidak, Sakura percaya pada Hinata. Dia adalah temannya, dia tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai Naruto sejak lama, dan dia adalah cinta pertamanya, bagaimana mungkin dia menghianatinya, teman sekaligus rekan sekerja, tidak mungkin. "Naruto-kun, aku senang kau mengajakku kesini, tapi apakah ada hal yang penting sehingga aku dan Sakura kau pertemukan disini, dari pesanmu tadi seperti ada yang penting untuk dikatakan" ucapnya lagi kepada Naruto, sebenarnya Sakura ingin berkata seperti itu kepadanya, namun sudah ditanyakan langsung kepada Naruto sehingga ia hanya diam dan menungguku jawaban dari Naruto, dan jujur saat ini Sakura penasaran dan sedikit merasa takut.

Namun tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening setelah Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. Terdengar ada suara alunan musik klasik yang dimainkan oleh pianis. Alunannya sangat indah, tapi sepertinya Sakura tahu nama lagu yang dimainkannya, dan sepertinya lagu ini sering Sakura dengar, tapi ia lupa dimana.

Sakura melihat Naruto memegang kotak kecil berwarna merah, dia masih berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. Sakura dan Hinata tentunya. kemudian menunduk, Sakura bertaruh dia pasti sedang berdoa. Dalam hatinya pasti ini adalah saatnya, saat yang paling ditunggu oleh Sakura.

Naruto kemudian bersujud di depan kedua wanita tersebut dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu, walau tidak ada seorang pun yang berada disana. Hanya mereka bertiga. Tentunya tidak dihitung oleh Hinata yang mengganggunya. Tunggu, hanya mereka bertiga, Hinata, tidak… ini tidak mungkin.

" Ma-Mau kah K-au Me-menikah dengan ku" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang berat namun terbata-bata.

Sakura hendak menjawab iya, namun suara lain yang berada di sampingnya sudah bicara terlebih dahulu. " Siapa yang kau pinang Aku atau dia?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembut namun menyiratkan pertanyaan yang jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ingin bertanya langsung kepada Naruto.

Jantung Sakura berdegup dengan kencang. Ia membesarkan diri bahwa Naruto akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Tidak mungkin cincin itu akan diberikan kepada Hinata. Tidak mungkin, dia menghianati pertemanan mereka. Dan demi apapun juga, Hinata sudah memiliki semuanya, mengapa harus mengambil Naruto yang adalah sumber kebahagiaan Sakura, itu sama saja membunuh Sakura secara perlahan-lahan.

Ka-Kau Hinata Chan" jawab Naruto dengan lantang. Mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto, jantungnya seperti berhenti beberapa detik lamanya. Ia tidak percaya, bahwa wanita yang Naruto lamar adalah bosnya sendiri yang sekaligus adalah teman curhatnya. Sakura terus menatap ke wajah Naruto, untuk melihat apakah ada ketidakseriusan yang dilontarkan tadi. Namun Sakura menemukan jawabannya. Naruto tidak pernah menapakkan keseriusan seperti saat ini. Terlihat keseriusan di dalam perkataannya. Dan ini adalah pertama Sakura mendengar Naruto menyebut Hinata Chan pada bosnya itu.

"Aku bertanya lagi untuk terakhir kalinya, Maukah kau menikah denganku Hyuga Hinata" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat serius dan mata yang tajam menatap Hinata.

Hinata yang awalnya terdiam, dan ada sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya namun tidak terlalu terlihat pada wajah cantiknya. Ia kemudian memandang Sakura beberapa saat, tersenyum kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sakura, sehingga membuat wajah Sakura bertambah pucat dan merah dari sebelumnya.

" Tentu, Aku bersedia untuk menjadi isterimu" jawab Hinata dengan suara yang datar seperti biasa.

kemudian terlihat Naruto tidak dapat memperlihatkan kebahagiaannya lagi, wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Ia lalu memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Hinata. Dan merekapun akhirny berciuman di depan Sakura.

Tanpa mereka tahu, seseorang menatap mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi dan perasaan tidak percaya. Di matanya terpancar kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. seseorang tersebut tidak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi, dia akhirnya meneteskan air mata. Orang tersebut adalah Haruno Sakura.

" Se-selamat untuk kalian berdua, aku harap kalian bahagia" ucap Sakura kemudian lari meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan sedih yang tidak terkira.

"Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan undangan ini Sakura? Membuangnya ke depan muka wanita jahat itu, atau datang keundangannya dengan raut muka seperti ini" ucap Ino yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ceritaku yang menjadi alasanku menutup diri selama beberapa hari. Setelah berani untuk keluar dari kamar, akupun berani bercerita pada Ino tentang semua ini. dan aku ingin setidaknya bebanku bisa berkurang dengan bercerita kepadanya. Aku pun mengangkat bahu, sama sekali aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan mengenai undangan ini. jujur, aku tidak mau datang. Rasanya masih sakit mengetahui kebenaran tersebut, dan akan jauh lebih sakit melihat mereka bersanding di pelaminan nanti. Namun bagaimana lagi, aku sudah bertekad keras, aku bukanlah gadis haruno yang menangis karena cinta lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir, ia bertekad tidak akan menjadi gadis lemah dan cengeng lagi. Ia akan menjadi kuat, dan ia tidak mampu membendung perasaan ini terlalu dalam. Perasaan sakit dan kecewa berbaur jadi satu menjadi benci. Perasaan dimana Sakura ingin membuat Hinata merasakan perasaannya. Perasaan sakit dan menderita, perasaan tertinggal dan putus asa. Sakura berpikir Hinata harus merasakannya.

"forehead, aku pikir rencanamu bukanlah hal yang baik. Err,,, maksudku, kau tidak akan puas bila menyimpan dendam padanya, percayalah padaku" ucap Ino sungguh-sungguh, sepertinya ia kwatir terhadapku. Aku memandang dirinya lamat-lamat. Aku berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Ino ada benarnya. Apa yang bisa aku dapatkan dari rencana balas dendamku pada nona hyuuga atau sebentar lagi berganti nama menjadi nyonya namikaze tersebut. Beberapa lama ia berpikir, apakah keputusannya tepat atau tidak. Hingga ia membulatkan tekadnya, ketika melihat undangan berwarna merah yang tidak sengaja dipegang Ino yang merupakan undangan pernikahan Naruto-Hinata sebulan lagi. Ia akhirnya mengambil keputusan yang akan merubah masa depan mereka sekali lagi. Keputusan yang akan membawa banyak orang masuk kedalamnya. Seperti badai topan yang dapat menghancurkan segalanya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, akhirnya ia memilih dan jawabannya adalah…

"rencana ini yang paling terbaik, pig"

**Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Dengan tangan yang sedikit kaku karena mengetik fanfic yang menurut saya cukup panjang. Untuk itu saya meminta pada kalian untuk memberikan review pada fanfic ini. bila dirasa kurang menarik, silahkan close fanfic ini dan jangan koment. Maka saya akan mendeletenya dan tidak akan melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya. Bila dirasa cukup baik, maka saya meminta review dari reader sekalian sehingga dapat menjadi semangat bagi saya untuk membuat karya lagi. Keputusannya ada pada kalian… selamat memutuskan.. terimakasih**


End file.
